


Dream

by madamebomb



Series: The Dreaming Duology [2]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aya wakes up from her first dream, Razer is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Razer awoke with a start, aware of the gasping scream, half-strangled and terrified, beside him on the bed. He sat bolt upright, his ring flaring to red life as he assessed the threat, but his eyes only found Aya, lying on her side on the bed, her eyes closed as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. Confused, he let the red light die and reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.

“Aya?” Her brows furrowed as her scream petered out to a soft sobbing sound that sliced through him like a shard of glass. Worry slammed into him as he cupped her face. “Aya! Aya, are you all right?”

Her eyes opened with a shock, flooding the dark room with blue light. She stared at him in utter terror for a long moment and then she threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she drew him down over top of her. Shocked, he just held her as a tremble moved through her limbs. She sobbed silently, tears splashing his naked chest.

“What happened?” he asked as he smoothed his hand down her back in an attempt to soothe her. He’d never seen her so upset. “Were you…were you  _dreaming?_ ”

“I…I do not know,” she managed, pressing her face to his chest as she held on tightly, hard enough to bruise.

“I think you were asleep. I was not aware that you could,” he whispered soothingly. Aya shook and pulled back, tears wetting her face. “It was a dream, wasn’t it? Tell me what happened.”

“After you fell asleep I decided to stay with you and I meant to do my usual system analysis and then further my studies…but…” She paused and then said in a rush, “Everything became dark and then I was running from Manhunters and the Anti-Monitor and then…I was the Anti-Monitor again and Green Lantern Hal was there and he was bleeding and then…then Sergeant Kilowog was wearing a Star Sapphire uniform, and then you were there and you were naked and I shot you and you…you died. Razer, _you ceased to live!_ ” She buried her face against his chest and her shoulders shook as he held her through her sobs.

“It was just a dream, Aya. A nightmare. None of that happened.”

“It was not a memory?” she sniffed.

“No. Just a dream.”

“But I  _was_ the Anti-Monitor…”

“A long time ago, but you’re back. No one blames you. You weren’t yourself. You weren’t the Aya that I love,” he said and tilted her mouth to his. He kissed her gently and she clung to him, a bit of desperation in the press of her mouth against his. His thumbs swept the tears from her cheeks as he pulled back. Their foreheads pressed together in the darkness as her trembling evened out. “You would never hurt me, Aya. It was only a dream.”

“You are unharmed?”

“Perfectly sound.” Her hand flattened out along his pectoral, spreading over his heart as if to make sure it were still pumping. As she felt the beat beneath her fingers, the tension seemed to run out of her shoulders and her eyes closed in relief.

“I do not understand. I did not know that I could sleep, or dream…” she said and he smiled a little.

“I have a feeling there is a lot about you that we don’t know yet, Aya. You’re a marvel. You grow and learn every day. You have a soul, and emotions, and opinions and I do not see why you cannot dream as well.”

“I do not think I like it. I had no control over what transpired.”

“Dreams are very often like that. That is very normal,” he said, sliding his arm around her. He rubbed her back again and she frowned. “Kilowog was really wearing a Star Sapphire uniform?”

“It was not flattering.”

“I imagine not,” he said jokingly and then caught her gaze again. “I was naked?”

If she could have blushed she would have, but the closest she could manage was a coquettish lowering of her eyes as the corners of her lips quirked, no doubt very aware of his nudity beneath the blanket draped across the both of them. “Yes. I…I often think of you without your clothing on.  _Quite_ often. It is… _distracting_.”

“I know the feeling,” he said and his hand lifted, brushing the naked swell of her breast where the covers had slipped off of her. Aya’s eyes widened a little and she bit down on her lower lip. He knew that look well. She always bit her lip when she was aroused, and the sight of her nibbling teeth made his cock twitch in immediate response. His hand turned, sliding down the gentle curve of her hip and then around to her naked buttocks. He gripped her tightly, tugging her against his naked length. Aya’s arms tightened around him, her face tilting to the side as he slanted a slow, deep kiss across her open lips. His tongue darted against hers in the softest of caresses.

Aya clung to him, kissing him back with growing fervor until they were a tangle of limbs. He rolled over, covering her body with his on the bed. Her thighs opened, welcoming him against her. They had made love the night before, but that seemed like days ago. He was always hungry for her, try as he might to stifle the impulse to push her against the wall whenever they were alone. He frequently forgot himself; and she didn’t seem to mind. How often had she initiated their lovemaking with an almost impatient need in her eyes? He had lost count.

He released Aya’s mouth and moved down to her breasts, his mouth trailing, teeth catching in soft little nibbles that made her hips buck against his. His mouth closed over the peak of one breast and he tugged her nipple between his teeth until she writhed beneath him, her hands sinking into his hair. He released her nipple and sat up on his knees, pushing the thin blankets away from him. His hands firmly grasped her thighs, tugging her down the bed toward him as he lay down on his stomach. He slid one shoulder beneath her thigh, pressing her open before him. Aya’s hands were occupied with his hair, twirling and twisting the soft white strands, and then gently tugging him forward. His mouth landed on her inner thigh, and he sucked the hardlight flesh into his mouth with a little nibble that made her squirm beneath him.

“That is a strange sensation.”

“You do not like it?” he mumbled, his nose rubbing along her thigh, his breath whispering. “You’ve never said. My people frequently…bite a little. If it bothers you…”

“I have studied this behavior extensively. It is how your race shows interest and arousal and…I enjoy it. You have just never bitten my thigh in that spot. It was unexpectedly tender. Please, do not stop,” she said and he did again, nibbling at the sensitive skin, making his way downward with each pluck of his lips and teeth. Aya’s hips shifted forward in anticipation, her hands gripping his hair as gently as she dared while still demanding he bring his mouth down to her wet center.

He didn’t make her wait long. His tongue darted out, trailing down her thigh, then over the soft crease between her legs. The tip of his tongue quested through the folds, flicking them open as he tasted her. His tongue swirled against hers, down, around, lightly grazing the bundle of her clitoris so that she practically jumped in response. He teased her, moving his tongue back down to flick gently, patiently inside of her. She was warm, wet, humming with the faintest of electric buzzes that tickled his tongue and made it feel itchy. Made his skin ache and a purring moan fill his throat.

His tongue pushed into her in increasingly sharp strokes, lapping at the wetness he conjured. Aya’s legs tightened on his flanks, driving down into the shoulder he had butted up beneath her. He flattened his hand on her thigh, spreading her open again. His tongue undulated inside of her until he couldn’t take the ache in his jaw or the underside of his tongue any longer, then he withdrew, panting against her. He glanced up at her and saw that she was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, which glowed blue in the darkness, illuminating the epicenter of his whole world. Just watching her watching him made his cock throb as he pressed it into the mattress beneath him. His hips shifted, but there was no relieving the pressure.

The corners of his lips pulled up and he lowered his head back between her legs. His hand slid beneath her buttocks, lifting her off of the bed. He grasped the edge of her vulva between his lips, rolling it, working it slowly. Aya let out a small moan, her hips moving in time to each slow flick of his tongue. He nibbled her skin, tugging on it, pulling it deep into the heat of his mouth. When he released it with a tug, he moved to the other side, repeating the motion until Aya’s hips moved restlessly in his hands.

He released her and let the underside of his tongue roll down her center in a wide lick that ended at her opening. He gently probed her again, his nose rubbing against her clit. Aya sighed in time to each questing flick, but he could tell she was restless. She wanted more, though she couldn’t quite vocalize it.

He pulled back a little, licking the moisture from his lips, reveling in the taste of her body, in the electric buzz that made his tongue tingle. He glanced up at her again, but her head was back, breasts thrust high into the air. When he lowered his head once more, he blew warm air across the quivering mound of her clit, then experimentally flicked it with his tongue. He watched her tremble in response, a satisfied glint in his eyes. Aya shifted again and he thought he heard her say his name, but the sound was so low, nearly lost over the hum of the engines, that he couldn’t be sure.

He flicked her again, and again, and then rubbed the tip of his tongue over the neat little button, applying pressure and friction. He pressed his face closer and his lips closed around her flesh, sucking on it while his tongue stropped it back and forth, around and down. Aya didn’t disappoint him. She moved with him, clenching and flexing her thighs, her stomach, her hips in time to each flick of his tongue. The hands in his hair caressed, tugged, stilled, begged. She moaned with him as he practically purred into her flesh.

Aya surprised him, as he gently nibbled her, releasing his hair, and grasping the hand he had splayed on her hip and lower belly. She pulled his hand to her mouth, lifting her head to suckle two of his fingers into her mouth. He glanced up at her, moaning, his cock twitching as the electric heat of her mouth enveloped him. She sucked on his fingers, her tongue swirling for one long moment, wetting them. When she released them, she guided his hand back between her legs.

He moved his face out of the way, seeing her intent. Another smirk hit his lips as she guided his wet fingers to her opening, pressing them into her. He didn’t need the hint. He sank two long fingers into her tight channel, slowly easing inside to the second joint, and then, with a sharp moan from her, to the knuckles. Aya’s body convulsed and grasped around him, tight and wet, eager and warm. He curled his fingers, gently massaging in and out of her, the pads of his fingers pressing, rubbing.

Aya circled her hips, meeting each thrust of his fingers. Her hand found his hair again and she all but jerked his face back to her wet center. He let out a soft huff of amusement and purred, “Greedy.”

“Do not stop…” she replied, her head back again, slender throat exposed. He nuzzled her, working his fingers in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. His tongue rapidly flicked over her, tightening into a tiny circle. Aya’s back bowed off of his bed, hands reflexively clutching the sheets, and then his hair. A little tremor rolled through her from head to toe and she gasped out his name, her thighs clamping on his head the next instant. Her body greedily convulsed around his fingers as she rolled her hips back and forth, riding his fingers with a soft sigh of pleasure that only made him harder.

His fingers curled, pressing into her with a gentle insistence that sent her spiraling over the precipice she was already teetering on. Her legs drew up to her chest and the hand in his hair clutched painfully hard as she gave a cry and spasmed around his fingers. Her eyes glowed brighter as she came and he lifted his mouth away from her, slowly sliding his fingers in and out, letting her come down inch by inch. Aya sat up on her elbows as her legs slowly lowered. She stared at him as he licked the wetness from his lips.

“My power levels surged to over–” she started, but he cut her off, pulling his fingers out of her and invading the space between them. His mouth slammed roughly over hers and he kissed her hard. He moaned into her electric mouth, his tongue sliding along hers as she eagerly met his kiss with her own. Her arms slid around his neck as their bodies found each other. His hard cock pressed into the wet seam of her sex and he shifted, wanting to join with her, but as always, waiting for her to make the first move. Aya’s hand worked between them and she grasped him tightly, rubbing her nimble fingers over him in a tickling gesture that turned into a tight fist.

He groaned against her mouth, his hips twitching, everything in his lower body aching for relief, for release. Watching her feel pleasure, knowing that he had made her feel it, always had a way of undoing his control. He needed her. Needed her before he exploded. Aya pulled her face back, surprised him with a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose, and then released his cock. He groaned, pressing forward, but she turned on the bed and got on her hands and knees before him. Her back arched and she glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes aglow with mischief.

“Aya…?”

“I have been eager to try this new position,” she said and let another coquette smile cross her lips that somehow excited him. “Are you familiar with it?”

“Y-yes,” he said shortly, reaching out with trembling hands and grasping her hips as he put one foot on the floor and one knee on the bed. He dragged her back toward him until the firm round globes of her buttocks rested against his lower belly. His cock slid against her, straining for release as he sought her enveloping warmth. An head to toe tremor grasped him. Seeing her like this before him… There was something primal about it. Something visceral. He’d never wanted her more.

Aya pressed her body back into him, but didn’t reach between them. He’d always waited for her to make the first move, leaving the decision in her hands. He’d been so careful not to push himself onto her, keeping his needs at bay with a barely controlled restraint. His hands tightened on her hips as they breathed together in the dark, the ship humming around them. Aya glanced over her shoulder at him again.

“Razer, please enter me,” she said, a touch of impatience and need in her voice, and it was his undoing. He exhaled, shifting his hips as his hand reached between them. He grasped his cock and guided himself to her opening, groaning through clenched teeth as he slipped inside with a wet glide. She enveloped him with like a firm fist, sending electric tingles spidering throughout his lower body. He loved the feeling, loved making love to her. He came to rest against her buttocks, sheathed deep inside of her. Aya trembled around him and he fought to control himself.

Too late. An insistent tug somewhere below his navel made his hips push backward and then forward. He thrust into her hard, taking her with a growl, his lips curling over his sharp teeth. Aya moved with him, her hips rolling back against his to meet him mid-thrust. He gripped her hips tightly, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the feel of her body clenching around his. He heard her moan his name, and the sound send tingles up his spine, made him bite his lip so hard it bled. He didn’t care.

His hand spread on her lower belly and his thumb quested downward, pushing through her folds and pressing into her clitoris. Aya hung her head, pushing her forehead into the bed. If she breathed, she would have been panting. Their bodies kissed, over and over again as he slammed home. He wasn’t being gentle, and he usually went out of his way to hold himself back a little. He might regret it later, but Aya didn’t seem to mind. Her arms collapsed and she pressed her chest into the bed, mumbling his name into the sheets.

Razer leaned forward, driving her onto her stomach on the bed. He lowered himself down over top of her, face buried against the crook of her neck as he breathed in her electric scent. His hips pumped against her buttocks, thrusting her into the bed as it bounced beneath them. Aya’s hands found his and she clutched him tightly, shifting her hips back to meet him again.

“Love you,” he groaned in her ear, and then bit down on her shoulder, eliciting an excited gasp from her. He sat back on his knees the next instant, both hands on her lower back, keeping her in place on the bed. He watched as he glided inside of her, the insistent tug taking over every inch of him. He could feel release swelling over him and he wanted to follow. Wanted to take her with him.

“ _Razer…_ ” Aya managed, turning her face so that he could see the gleam of her eye. Her gaze was far away, glazed with pleasure. “I… I…”

“Come for me, Aya,” he panted unnecessarily. Her body tightened around his, gripping him hard as she pushed herself back against him. Her hands tightened in the sheets as she convulsed.

“Ra–Razer!” He slammed home, hard and fast and Aya made a noise he’d never heard before. It was practically a scream. Aya’s body shook, glowed bright green for a moment—and disappeared with a crackle.

“Aya!” Razer exclaimed in shock as he fell back, nearly sliding off of the bed. He stared at the bed before him, empty save for her helmet and the various pieces of her metal casing she hadn’t lost when he’d undressed her the night before. Sweat drenched him as he swallowed, his heart pounding hard. “ _Aya!?_ ”

With another crackle of green energy, Aya reformed herself before him on the bed, the room flaring with green light. He winced away and when he looked back, she had turned over on the bed before him, her eyes wide, her mouth open in a slight ‘o’ shape as she stared at him.

“That…that has never happened before,” she whispered, touching herself in the middle of her chest as if to make sure she was still there.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked as he shook in place. Sweat rolled down his chest, tracing his black markings. Aya met his gaze and the shocked expression on her face slowly changed to one of amusement.

“No, you did not,” she said and sat up on her knees before him. She caught his hand in hers and her other hand trailed down the center of his chest. “My power levels surged so high that I…lost control of my physical body. I fell apart. I apologize.”

His hands lifted, threading around her waist and cupping the back of her helmet. “Do not apologize. I thought I hurt you. Are you all right?”

Aya pressed herself against his chest and her lower body made contact with his erection, still throbbing, aching for release. He hitched in a breath as Aya’s mouth found his. She slid a sensual kiss across lips that allayed any fears he’d had. He kissed her slow and deep as she ran her hand down the center of his body and grasped his cock in her slender fingers. He pulled back with a groan, his eyes slamming shut.

“Do not worry. I am performing at peak capacity,” she whispered as she stroked him from balls to tip. Razer’s hips twitched against her hand as he held her to him. “Did I alarm you?”

“ _Hnnnnnnng_ ,” he groaned in response as his hand spread across her buttocks, kneading, nails digging in with each steady stroke of her hand.

“You did not climax.”

“I…”

Aya kissed him again, harder, more unrestrained than before. She stroked him in her fist with a little twist of her wrist and it was all he could do not to bite her lip. She released him after several blistering strokes, and when her other hand flattened on his chest and gently pushed him backward, he didn’t resist. He landed sideways on the bed, then rolled over onto his back as Aya settled between his legs. His head hung over the foot of the bed, but he didn’t want to move, couldn’t, not when she gripped him in her hand again and pumped her fist around him.

He lifted his head, watching as she lowered her mouth to his cock and slowly worked him inside of her mouth. His hips bowed off of the bed as he filled her mouth. She didn’t pull off of him, taking him deeper and deeper until her nose was buried in the wiry curls of white hair at the root of his cock. The electric tingle of her mouth spread through him, humming as her tongue undulated on the underside of his cock. Her lips shaped him as she pulled back, sucked hard on the blunt head of his cock and then slid down his length again.

His hands spread on her helmet, resting there as her head bobbed over and over again. Aya moaned around him as he jolted, pleasure like a dash of cold water on his nerves. Her hand encircled the root of his penis, moving in short tugs that had his hips lifting into the heat of her mouth. When her teeth scraped the rim of his head, he gasped, lifting himself up on his elbows. Everything was tightening within him, coiling as he watched Aya sliding her mouth down on him.

“I’m going to…” he started in warning, but Aya didn’t pull away. She sucked harder, sending his pulse jumping and his body into overdrive. There was nothing to do but crash and he fell back, his head hanging over the edge of the bed as he came into her mouth with a spine-bowing force. Aya’s mouth worked him, riding through the sharp upward thrusts of his hips, swallowing the spurt of seed with a pleased sound that sent him on a pleasure-filled spiral. His eyes closed as his body seemed to drop away into a puddle of pleasure and the electric tingle of her mouth as she practically vibrated around him.

Slowly, his hips eased back onto the bed. Aya gave one last lick, slow and long, circling, lifting away every trace of him with the tip of her tongue. When she pulled off of him, he grasped her face in his hands and brought her up to his mouth to kiss her. Her body draped over his and he held her to him as he kissed her, slow and long, savoring the way her mouth tasted of him, the way she moved against him. He rolled them to the side and he lay half over her, his hand wandering down her curves, cupping her breasts, rubbing and teasing.

Aya’s hands did the same, sliding over his sweat-soaked skin, tracing his markings with her fingertips, skimming his slackened penis, which stirred in response, despite everything, and around to his buttocks. She seemed to have no desire to stop, and he neither did he. When he pulled back, breathing hard, already on his way to rallying again, she cupped his face in her hand and stared into his eyes with an intense expression on her face.

“What is it?” he whispered after a few moments.

“Is  _this_ a dream?”

A true smile broke across his lips. “If it is, I do not ever want to wake up.”

He kissed her again and they didn’t come up for a long, long time.

_(end)_


End file.
